1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a map display apparatus and a map display method for displaying a map based on a reference position desired by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Car navigation systems are available as systems for displaying a map showing the current position in real-time. Car navigation systems are systems that provide a navigation function of detecting the current position using the Global Positioning System (GPS) in real-time and displaying and outputting a map showing the current position on the basis of the detection result in real-time. In order to more effectively realize the navigation function, there has been proposed an apparatus that applies an image capturing function and an image displaying function of a digital camera to a car navigation system.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 09-139906 discloses an image processing apparatus that provides a navigation function of outputting a map showing the current position at the center and, when the user took a photograph at a certain place in the past, shows on the map the position of that place where the photograph was taken.